Ariella Myers
A''' Ariella at Kohl's Restaurant date Ariella - 1998 '''riella Elizabeth Myers (nee Jonathan) is the mother of Winter Myers and Shelby Myers. She is the sister of Angela and Aaron Jonathan, daughter of Dwain Jonathan and Marla Jonathan (nee Labdin), and wife of Dustin Myers. She is a part of the fictional ROBLOX roleplay, Lotus Town. History Prior To Marriage Before her marriage, Ariella grew up in the Jonathan Household, a peaceful apartment. Though not much of it has been shown, the first moment of the roleplay is ''Ariella in the house. The roleplay shows Ariella as a little girl. She is seen in Kohl's Amusement Park, enjoying it with her younger sibling Angela Jonathan. Sometime after this, Aaron Jonathan was born. In high school, she meets her future husband Dustin Myers, they date five months later and have prom that same month. Marriage Dustin and Ariella marry on 19th March 2001. A year later, they find out Ariella is pregnant with Shelby Myers. She is born on September 23rd, 2003. Two years later, on January 1st, 2005, Winter Myers is born as the second Myers daughter. Personality Ariella is a kind young woman who respects her elders and even those who are younger than her. She is big on rules, which Winter got while Shelby didn't. Another thing Ariella is big on is promises, as she asks her husband Dustin if they're gonna be married soon at their high school prom. Appearances Roleplay 1 In Roleplay 1, Ariella is a high schooler shown in her apartment, waking up on the couch. Apparently, she fell asleep watching ''Gone With the Wind. She makes cereal for herself and goes to school. While in class, Dustin sits diagonal in front of her. He turns around, telling Ariella to give him a black pencil with a gold eraser if she sees one. Ariella, recalling earlier that she found a pencil like that on the floor, deciding to keep it. She returns the pencil to Dustin, and they fall in love. Five months later, they have their first date in Lotus Restaurant. That same month, they have prom, and Ariella asks Dustin if they would be married soon. Dustin nods, and he says that he would have them marry now, but they are incredibly young (17-18). They promise it, and four years later, at age 21, they marry. It is shown that they have their own place (Myers Household). At age 22, Ariella gets pregnant. It is shown that her siblings, Angela and Aaron, moved into the house. At seven months of pregnancy, Shelby is about to be born as Ariella screams Angela get the car. They rush to the College of Health and Shelby is born at right the second of a Lunar Eclipse as Ariella and co. watch the moon turn red. The decided name is Shelby. Two years later, at age 24, Ariella gets pregnant again, and Shelby, now age 2, asks if the baby will be a girl. Ariella says she doesn't know, but they will find out soon. At nine months, she is in the hospital again, and Winter is born right at the second of a ''Solar ''Eclipse. While Ariella's initial choice of name was Eclipsa, she and co. decide that name is best her middle name. Winter Myers is born. Image Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:MothersCategory:Myers Household